Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system related to at least one or more electronic tags and, more particularly, to a method for controlling a system including an electronic tag, a mobile device, and a display device, and a mobile device and a display device of the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the related art system, the communication function was equipped only in a selected group of products, and the applicability of such communication function was also very limited. Recently, however, discussion on the research and development of a technology for successively outputting contents being outputted from a first device through a second device is in progress.
However, in order to realize such technology, a communication set-up process is required to be made between the first device and the second device, and the user is required to manually input information on the two or more devices, which the user wishes to be connected to. Additionally, when the user attempts to perform such set-up process each time he (or she) wishes to be connected to other devices, an unnecessary data processing procedure may be made and a considerable amount of processing time may be required.